fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hatsune Utamiku
is the only cure in Scream the Beat! Pretty Cure and the leader in Scream the Heartbeat! Pretty Cure. She is very good at sports & studies. She is very cheerful and bright girl which she is very elegant. She is fall in love with Kanadeno Hibiko. Her alter ego is . Appearance Utamiku She had long black hair tied with charcoal plaid headband. She had gray eyes. She wears long sleeved white shirt with printed black heart topped with long light gray jacket sleeveless (similar to Makoto's). She had charcoal plaid school skirt, silver leggings, white socks & black high heels. Her second outfit wears white & gray floral dress with black cardegian & silver shoes. Cure Rondo Her eyes dosen't change. Her hair was silver hair, tied as ponytail (similar to Cure Fortune's) with dark silver headband with black heart at center. Her form looks like Shining Dream's & Cure Beat's but it had white form with black & gray accents, more frills & fringes her form. She had short gray armwarmers with black accents fingerless, light charcoal pantyhose with dark gray accents and gray snickers with dark gray ribbon with black heart at center & silver accents. Super Form It looks like upgraded but it had more accents & frills. Her hair was slightly longer. Screaming Form It looks like Infinity Silluette form but it has gray accents & her hair was longer. Celestial Harmony Form It resembles the Princess form but her hair was longer to toes. Personality She is very cheerful person & she is good at school. She loves to help others for while. She loves to play some musical instrument. Also she is falling in love with Hibiko. History Becoming Cure Rondo When she meets Voice she was gift for her a microphone but it was glowing the lights & she transformed. More Coming Soon. Cure Rondo '"Sparkling the singing melody!, Cure Rondo!"' コンゴウセキのウタのシラベ!キュアロンド! ''Kongouseki no uta no shirabe! Kyua Rondo! is Utamiku's cure ego. She has the powers of Music. Super Form Upgrade version of Cure Rondo in movie & last episode. Screaming Form Upgrade version of all cures in episode 33. It looks like Cresendo form. Celestial Harmony Form Upgrade version of Cure Rondo & the cures. Cure Rondo & the cures were defeated in Pretty Cure Fantasia: The 2nd Stage then it was give the Miracle Lights to upgrade their power. Transformation is Utamiku's transformation phrase in Scream the Beat! Pretty Cure (Heartbeat!). First her CureMicrophone was touches by white heart button, she says her speech and her CureMicrophone painting her at cure form was in black light. First her shoes, armwarmers, dress, her hair changes from black to silver and get styled, then her accesories. Her CureMicrophone was disappear into a LovePreBrace and she says her speech. Attacks * **Cure Rondo's first attack * **Cure Rondo's second attack * **Cure Rondo's upgrade atrack * **Cure Rondo's finisher Relationships *'Kanademo Hibiko' **Utamiku's childhood brother, she loves him *'Voice' **Utamiku's friend, when she gave her powers Character Songs *'Single Voice' *'Powerful Harmony' ---- *'~Nine Heartbeats~' Etymology ''Coming Soon Trivia *Utamiku is the third Cure who is based by LeenaCandy was not theme color is pink, following Wakano Burgundy from Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure!, which her the color is red and Kazuya Sheena from Pop World Pretty Cure!, which all colors had theme color for her. *Her disclaimer catchphrase was also similar to Ellen's. *She is the first cure had not colored her theme color. Category:Scream the Beat! Pretty Cure Category:Scream the Heartbeat! Pretty Cure Category:Black Cures Category:White Cures Category:Silver Cures Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:User: LeenaCandy-Cures